Unknown Soldier
by Music's Insane Lover
Summary: AU! Dean was deployed to Iraq and was completely stressed out and regretted about joining the army, that is, until someone sent him a letter. Who sent him the letter and why?
1. Chapter 1

A/N 1: Hi, everyone! :) I just want to thank the ones who read my first slash story, A Wish Upon A Shooting Star. I was thrilled to see how many people read it in the first week! :) So, lemme get down to it. This story was actually inspired by the song **Unknown Soldier **by **Breaking Benjamin. **If you listen to it, the song doesn't go along with the theme of this story. It does in a way, but not really.

**Warning: **Will have sexual content in later chapters, there will be swearing, and just a little bit descriptive of the battle field. It is **slash! Romance in later chapters! **

**Enjoy the story! :)**

_Dear Dean, _

_I know you're confused as to why this letter was sent to you and who sent it to you. Well, I can't tell you who sent it, but I am a soldier like you and I'm in your troop. This letter was sent to you because I see you everyday looking even more worse than the day before. I can tell you're stressed out. You're not alone, Dean. We all are. All I can say is just keep your head high. In my honest opinion, being a military soldier is the most stressful job ever. And people say the president has a stressful job. The president actually has it easy. Bodyguards, endless food supply, __**family**__, etc. We only have other troop members, our food supply isn't very much, our family isn't with us, etc. But, the only thing keeping us going is the thought of seeing our families again. I've heard from the other units that you only have a brother and an uncle? I don't know how they found out, but I feel bad. I can sympathize with you on that. I only have a brother and a sister, and they've taken care of me since I was four years old. Anyways, I feel like I should at least be kind to you and give you some information about me. I am male, and I'm quite shy. That's all I'm going to give you. I will reveal myself on the day we are being shipped back home._

_I hope this letter made your day, but it probably didn't. At least consider what I said. You're not alone, we're all stressed._

_Sincerely Yours, _

_Unknown Soldier_

_P.S. Write back, please._

_P.P.S. Just put your letter under your pillow and I'll pick it up whenever I can._

Dean stared at the letter a little longer, wondering why this man sent him this letter. It was quite odd that a troop member sent him the letter. But, nonetheless, he was happy that he finally made a friend. He sighed before putting the letter back in its envelope and put it safely in his duffel bag. He decided he'd write back later.

"Winchester! You're on patrol!" said his troop's captain.

"Yes, sir!" Dean answered.

Dean put his camo jacket on and hat and grabbed his weapons. He inhaled and exhaled. _'I can do this,' _he thought.

* * *

Dean was tired, really tired. He took a quick hot shower before going into his tent and laying down on his bed. He then remembered that he was supposed to write a letter back to the Unknown Soldier, so he grabbed some paper and a pen and started writing.

_Dear Unknown Soldier,_

_Your letter did make my day. I felt so much better and I was so excited to get done with my patrol just so I could write this. I wish you could tell me more about yourself. You seem like a cool guy. I have to agree with you that the president does have it easy. I wonder how people found out about me only having a brother, his name is Sam and he's four years younger than me, and no, the man isn't my uncle, Bobby is my dad's longtime friend. He's raised Sam and I for pretty much our whole lives. So.. I have a few questions, if you'll allow me to ask. What's your favorite color? Favorite food? Favorite band? My favorite color is blue, my favorite food are cheeseburgers, and my favorite band is AC/DC._

_Sincerely Yours, _

_Dean W._

_P.S. Just put your letter under my pillow whenever I'm not around, okay?_

_P.P.S. I just wanted to say thanks._

Dean didn't bother putting the letter into an envelope and just folded it up and put it under his pillow. He sighed as he laid on his back and closed his eyes. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

A/N 2: So... whatcha think? :D It's short, I know. But, this is just the beginning. I want to know if I should continue or not. The story may be short, I'm not sure. Review please. :) No flames please, I burn easy. :'c If any of you that read this have been in the army, I'm sorry if I have things wrong. I did research, but I hope that you give me credit for trying? :D


	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke up the next morning and got dressed and got his breakfast. He ate alone as usual. It's been three months since he was deployed and he had not made one friend, besides Unknown, but he doesn't count because they are friends through letters. Dean shook his head and ran his hand through his shaved hair. _I just want to go home. _He wanted to cry, but he kept his composure.

When he was done with patrolling he walked back to the tent and noticed a piece of paper sticking out from under his pillow so he quickly walked over to his bed and grabbed the paper.

_Dear Dean,_

_I'm glad my letter made your day. I can tell you things about me, but I can't tell you what I look like. You also seem like a cool guy. If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your parents? My favorite color is green, my favorite food are also cheeseburgers, and I don't have a favorite band, I do like classical music, though. Now, my turn. Where were you born? How old are you? Favorite TV show? I was born in Lawrence, Kansas, I am 26 years old, and I don't have a favorite TV show._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Unknown Soldier_

_P.S. You're welcome._

Dean chuckled and started writing right away.

_Dear Unknown Soldier,_

_Aww, come on. Give me a specific feature. Please, pretty please! Eye color, hair color, height, doesn't matter! Haha! You don't have to answer that. My parents died when I was four and Sam was six months. They died in a house fire, specifically the house we were living in. My dad told me to take Sam and hurry out of the house. My dad went back to get my mom, but they never made it out. Bobby took us in right away. Well, anyways, I was also born in Lawrence, Kansas, I am 28 years old, and my favorite TV show is Dr. Sexy M.D. Hey, maybe when we get shipped back home, we can get a cheeseburger together? Okay, so, what do you like to do in your free time? Favorite sport? What happened to __your__ parents? I like to sit and watch the stars, my favorite sport is football, and I already told you what happened to mine._

_Sincerely Yours, _

_Dean W._

_P.S. I am really wanting to go home. I don't have any friends. You're kind of a friend, but only through letters._

Dean folded the letter and put it under his pillow and let his head drop onto the pillow. He hid his face in his hands and cried silently.

* * *

Dean woke up a couple hours later and found that his letter was gone. _Really? He goes ahead and takes the letter while I'm sleeping? _Dean shook his head and wiped his eyes. He looked up and spotted a man two beds away with black hair that was shaved at the sides and bright, shining blue eyes looking at him.

"Hello," Dean said awkwardly.

"Hi," the man said with a smile. "Winchester, right?"

Dean chuckled. "It's Dean, but yes, I'm Winchester," he chuckled again. "You're Novak?"

The man rolled his eyes at the mention of his last name and nodded. "Castiel Novak."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Castiel," Dean said with a smile.

Castiel smiled. "Nice to meet you, too... Dean."

An hour later, it was time for dinner so they walked out of the tent together but Castiel stopped.

"Hey- um- I have to go check something real quick. Wait here, 'kay?" Dean nodded and watched Castiel walk into the tent and a few seconds later, he walked back out of the tent and smiled at Dean. "Okay, I'm ready."

They walked to the dining hall together and got their dinner. They ate in a comfortable silence, smiling every once in a while at each other. When they were done eating, they walked back to the tent and when Dean saw a piece of paper sticking out from under his pillow, he swiftly walked up to his bed and grabbed the paper.

_Dear Dean,_

_I have black hair. That's all you're getting. My parents also died when I was four, but they died in a car accident. Drunk driver. My sister, Anna and my brother, Gabriel, raised me. So, we've grown up in the same state and city. Hmm... We're two years apart, so you might have seen me around. Who knows. Your favorite show is Dr. Sexy M.D.? Oh, boy. No comment. Yeah, I'd like to get a cheeseburger with you when we get shipped back home. I like to watch the sunset, my favorite sport is soccer, and I already told you what happened to them. Favorite animal? Favorite accessory (i.e. a necklace, earrings, etc.)? Favorite time of the day? My favorite animal is a dog, I like to wear my dad's watch, and my favorite time of the day is nighttime._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Unknown Soldier_

_P.S.I think we all do._

_P.P.S. Were you crying, Dean? I saw tear streaks on your face. It'll be okay. You'll be home in no time._

Dean sighed before grabbing paper and a pen and started writing.

_Dear Unknown Soldier,_

_Black hair? That's all I'm getting. Like that'll help. Haha. Can't believe we both lost our parents at the same age. Yeah, we might've seen each other. Oh, don't judge me. It's a great show. I'll have to show it to you sometime. Haha. My favorite animal is a dog, I like to wear my mom and dad's wedding rings on a necklace, and my favorite time of the day is nighttime also._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Dean W._

_P.S. I was. I wish I never joined the army. But then I would've never met you._

Dean smiled and folded the letter and put it under his pillow. He had a good feeling about this.

* * *

A/N: So... how was the second chapter? :D Posting this at like 5am. xD Please review. :) Oh, the chapters will be short for another one or two chapters, not sure exactly. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N 1: Ohhhhhh! :D I wake up this morning to find five reviews, eight alerts, and four favs. :D! To the ones who have reviewed, I'm glad you are enjoying the story already and it only has two chapters, well, three now once I post this chapter. But, I had a huge smile on my face when I read the reviews. :) Welp! On with the story! :D

* * *

Dean woke up the next morning and instinctively moved his hand under his pillow, expecting his letter to be gone, but his hand came in contact with a piece of paper. Confused, he pulled the paper out from under his pillow and unfolded. It was Unknown's handwriting.

_Dear Dean,_

_I couldn't sleep, there was too much on my mind, so I wrote this letter early. I overheard that our troop and a couple other troops are going out on the battle field real soon and I'm scared. I hope none of us get hurt, especially you. I don't think I could live with myself if you got hurt. I know you don't know who I am, but I'll be watching over you while we're on the field. Anyway, you didn't ask any questions so I'm going to tell you a few things that most people don't know about me. I trust you won't say anything. I'm gay. I'm only here for one thing and that's to protect our country. I have a black and white pitbull named Crowley. He's feisty but __extremely__ lovable. And I still live with my brother and sister. Now, once you get this letter, it's your turn to tell me a few things about you._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Unknown Soldier_

_P.S. It's okay to cry, Dean. Crying is not a weakness, it just shows you have emotions and actually care about your feelings and others people's feelings. Just be yourself._

Dean smiled. _I wish I knew who this man was. _He sighed as he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

_Dear Unknown Soldier, _

_How soon are we going out to the field? I'll try not to get hurt, but I wish I knew who you were so I could watch over you too. If I get hurt, I want you to reveal yourself to me. Okay? No if's, and's, or but's. Just do it. So, here are a few things about me. I am bisexual. I also have a dog, but he's a beagle named S.W. They are the initials of my brother because S.W. always gives me puppy dog looks that are just like Sam's. S.W. is two. I live with Sam and we're a couple miles away from Bobby. Oh, and how old is Crowley?_

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Dean W._

_P.S. Thanks, Unknown. That note made me feel better._

He sighed as he folded the letter and put it under his pillow. He looked up at the same time Castiel walked into the tent.

"Hey, Castiel," he said with a smile.

"Hi, Dean," Castiel said as he walked up to Dean. "So... you don't have patrol duty today?"

Dean shook his head. "Nope. I'm off today."

Castiel groaned. "Lucky you! I've got patrol for four hours 'cause of you," he said with a mock glare.

"Oh, don't be a baby."

Castiel stuck his tongue out at him and Dean reciprocated. They both chuckled and a comfortable silence swarmed around them.

Castiel sighed. "Well, I better get ready. Talk to you later."

"Talk to ya later," Dean said as he watched him get ready for patrol.

* * *

Dean was sitting outside of the tent, just watching the other soldiers. He was also trying to figure out which guy could be Unknown, but no luck. He then saw Castiel walking up to the tent so he stood up and smiled at the man.

"Hey. How was patrol duty?" Dean asked with a playful smirk.

Castiel groaned and walked into the tent with Dean following behind him. "Boring," he said as he sat down on his bed.

Dean chuckled. "I'll be right back, 'kay? Gotta use the bathroom."

When Castiel nodded, Dean ran to the bathroom and ran back. He found Castiel lying on his bed with his eyes closed. He walked over to his bed and checked under his pillow. The letter was gone.

He looked at Castiel. _Could he..? I mean he has black hair. _He shook his head. _No. Can't be. _He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes and sighed.

* * *

Dean woke up an hour later, realizing he actually fell asleep without meaning to. He checked under his pillow and paper came in contact with his hand. He pulled it out from under his pillow and read the letter.

_Dear Dean,_

_Just found out today that we're going out to the battle field in two weeks. If you get hurt, I __will__ reveal myself. S.W. seems like a cute dog. I like the name, it has a nice ring to it. Crowley is going to be five in two days. Maybe our dogs can become friends when we are back home. Okay, so another few things about me. I hate drinking anything with caffeine. I drink bottled water. I rarely drink milk. I love ice cream, especially cookies 'n cream. And I rarely watch TV. I'm always outside with Crowley or I'm with my brother and sister who like to shop at the mall all the time. I really like you, Dean. I just hope these feelings aren't unrequited. Oh, and I'm pretty straightforward, so I'm sorry for saying that so early, but it's true. Hope that doesn't change our friendship._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Unknown Soldier_

_P.S. I'm glad. I don't like it when I see you so upset._

Dean stared at the paper. _'I really like you, Dean.' _He kept reading that part over and over. _Do I like him? I mean I barely know him, but... _Dean started writing right away.

_Dear Unknown Soldier,_

_Oh, great. So we're going to battle real soon. Just freaking great. I'm glad you'll reveal yourself if I'm hurt. But, what if you get hurt? Will you send someone for me? I also like the name S.W. Sam doesn't like it too much. Haha. Crowley seems like a cool dog. Yeah, we can set up a 'play date' for them. Haha. Hmm... It's interesting that you hate caffeine. I __love__ anything with caffeine. I love pie, apple pie, actually. I like to watch TV, but I'm mostly working out and going on a three mile run. And.. I really like you, too. It doesn't change our friendship because the feelings are reciprocated._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Dean W._

He folded the letter and put it under his pillow. He sighed as he put his head in his hands._ How is it possible to like someone after only three days? Plus, we only know each other by letter! Ugh!_

* * *

A/N 2: Ooooh! :D So seems like Dean _was _on the right track until he dismissed it. :o One more chapter of letter writing, then we head into the battle field. o.o Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Swearing in this chapter.**

_Dear Dean, _

_If I end up hurt, I will definitely send someone to find you. I am glad my feelings are reciprocated. I bet you're wondering how you already like me when clearly you don't know me. Well, Dean, I am wondering the same thing. I am sorry to say this, Dean, but this is going to be the last letter until the day before we're going to the field. I think we should cope with this on our own. I'm sorry._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Unknown Soldier_

_P.S. Don't write back. I'm sorry._

Dean ripped the paper up and grabbed his pillow and screamed into it. _How can I fucking cope with this by myself? _He cried into the pillow and let out another scream.

Little did Dean know, someone was watching him, the person's heart fluttering painfully whenever he would let out an agonized scream into the pillow.

* * *

For a whole week, Dean was like a robot. Eating breakfast, doing his patrol duty, and eating dinner on autopilot. Castiel had enough of this and decided to speak up.

Dean was lying on his bed, his face stuffed into his pillow when he felt a harsh push.

Dean's head snapped up and glared up at the person who pushed him. "What the fuck, Castiel? What's your problem?"

"You're my problem!" Castiel snapped. "You've been like a robot for a whole week!"

"Well, you have no right to get pissed off at me!" Dean growled.

"I'm your friend! I have a right to be _worried_!"

Dean gaped at him. "But that doesn't mean you have to _shove me around_!"

"It seems like that's the only way to break you out of this stupor!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Break it up!" another soldier, Dean recognized as Lindberg, or Ash. "What's the meaning of this?"

Dean looked at Ash then back at Castiel, who was glaring at him, glared back. "It's nothing," he said before storming off.

* * *

"I'm sorry."

Dean looked up from his dinner and saw Castiel standing in front of him. He nodded stiffly and went back to eating.

"Can I sit here?" Castiel asked shyly. Dean nodded so Castiel sat down and started eating. "What happened that made you so upset?"

Dean looked up at Castiel and asked, "Do you really want to know?"

Castiel nodded.

Dean sighed. "Well, there's a guy who's in our troop. I've been talking to him through letters. And a week ago, he sent me one saying that it will be the last letter until the day before we go to the battle field. And we should cope with this on our own. I was upset because I can't cope with things very well, especially not what's going to happen next week." Dean looked like he was going to be in tears but he fought them and looked at Castiel.

Castiel gave him a sympathetic look. "Maybe the guy was an idiot and was also scared."

Dean shrugged. "Maybe."

"I think he feels really bad about what he did."

"Oh? And how would you know?" Dean asked incredulously.

Castiel sighed. "Just forget what I said."

Dean gave him a confused look but dismissed it. He shook his head and continued to eat.

* * *

It was the day before the battle and Dean and Castiel were walking around together.

"You ready for tomorrow?" Castiel asked.

"Hell no," Dean said with a nervous chuckle. "I hope none of us get hurt."

"Same here."

They walked in silence until a sob broke it. Castiel looked at Dean and saw a few tears run down his cheek. Castiel stopped walking and gently grabbed Dean's arm. Dean looked up at Castiel through his eyelashes and let out another sob.

"I'm so scared, Cas," he said quietly.

A few more tears made their way down Dean's cheek and Castiel wiped them away with his hand. He then pulled Dean into a hug and let Dean cry into his shoulder.

"Everything will be okay, Dean," Castiel murmured.

Castiel just held Dean while he cried. Dean felt oddly comfortable in the position the two of them were in. It was a strange feeling, but he liked it.

* * *

It was dark when they got back to the tent, so they slowly walked to their beds and said good night to each other. Dean fell onto his bed and his hand instinctively went under his pillow. The letter Unknown promised to write was under there. He pulled it out from under his pillow and read it.

_Dear Dean, _

_Well, this is the last letter. I just wanted to wish you good luck and stay safe. I will be watching over you tomorrow. I know you're scared. I am, too. I think all of us are actually. But, just think, once tomorrow is all over, you get to see who I am. We're getting shipped back home next week. Look forward to that. You'll get to see S.W., Sam, and Bobby. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for letting you cope on your own. You didn't seem like yourself for the past two weeks. I should've known better, but I guess I was scared also. I know that's not an excuse, but it's the only one I have. I wish you the best tomorrow._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Unknown Soldier _

Dean started crying after he read the letter. He just couldn't wait to go home and be with his loved ones.

* * *

A/N: Wowww! :O Short, I know. But, I believe the next chapter will be longer. Get to read about the battle field and... when they meet. :D! Hope you enjoyed! Review! :) Oh, I've just noticed that I guess I like to make Dean cry. xD! My first slash story, I made Dean cry and had Castiel comfort him, in this story, I did the same thing! Lmfao!


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: **Battle scene. Some swearing.

Dean woke up the next day to his troops captain waking them up. He dreaded this day. Dean and Castiel locked eyes and nodded to each other. Everyone in the tent got dressed and got their weapons.

Dean and Castiel walked out of the tent together and walked to one of the four wheelers and got in. There were four other people in the car with them. Ash was one of them.

"Good luck, you guys," Ash told everyone in the four wheeler.

Dean and Castiel just nodded. They were too nervous to use their voices.

As they got closer and closer, their hands inched closer to each other's, and once they were a couple miles away from the field, the four wheeler stopped, they grabbed onto each other's hand and held on for dear life. When the doors opened, they let go and ran out of the four wheeler.

Everyone lined up. Dean and Castiel were next to each other.

Dean's heart was beating fast, his hands were shaking, and he was on the verge of a breakdown. Castiel sensed this and brushed his hand against Dean's. Dean breathed out a nervous chuckle. _You can do this, Dean. Do this for Unknown._

When the soldiers were signaled to go, Dean blanked out. He knew what he was doing. It just felt like a vague memory. He remembered killing five people and injuring seven. He remembered him and Castiel were back-to-back, fending off the enemies. He remembered seeing blood splattered on people's faces. He remembered people were lying in their own blood. He remembered everything like it was an actual dream or a vague memory, until all he felt was hot, searing pain in his left thigh. His mind was suddenly aware of everything around him and the stinging pain and he did the only thing he could do; he screamed. He never felt anything like it and it scared him. And boy, was the pain _excrutiating_. The pain got so bad, that he blacked out.

* * *

Dean woke up to fingers running over his shaved hair. His eyes felt heavy, but he was successful with opening them. Everything was blurry, so he blinked a few times and his green-hazel eyes came in contact with bright, shining blue ones.

_Cas..._

"Hey, Dean," Castiel said softly, his fingers still running over Dean's hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible," he croaked.

Castiel smiled sadly. "That's to be expected when you're hopped up on morphine," he then sighed sadly before continuing, "Dean, you were shot in your left thigh. Don't worry, the doctors successfully removed the bullet, but you'll be on crutches for a few months and in a cast for five to six months."

Dean nodded. "So, how are you feeling?" he asked with a small smile.

"Tired as all hell," Castiel said with a smile and Dean smiled back.

Castiel continued to run his fingers over Dean's hair causing Dean to sigh and close his eyes. Castiel cupped Dean's cheek and ran his thumb over his cheekbone. He leaned down to kiss Dean on the temple and whispered in his ear, "I'm Unknown Soldier." Castiel then lifted his head in time to see Dean's eyes open.

"What?" Dean asked quietly.

Castiel sighed. "I'm the one who's been writing those letters."

Dean shook his head vigorously. "No, Unknown can't be you! No!"

"But, I am him, Dean."

Dean glared at him. "So, you only became my friend out of pity. Fucking fantastic."

Castiel stepped away from him, giving him some space. "No, I wanted to be your friend before I even gave you the first letter! But when you said that you didn't have any friends, I thought it would be the perfect opportunity! I did feel bad, though."

Dean laughed bitterly. "Just go away. I don't need anymore of your pity."

"Dean, I-"

"GO AWAY, CASTIEL!" Dean roared.

"I'm sorry, Dean," Castiel said softly, sounding like he was close to tears.

"You know," Dean laughed bitterly. "I really thought I actually had some friends. But, it turns out I didn't have any. I don't like it when people are my friends out of pity. So, just go away, Castiel."

Castiel left without saying anything else. Dean felt satisfaction for making Castiel upset, but he mostly felt a painful pang in his heart for hurting him. He really liked Unknown, but he was also growing to like Castiel. He liked the fact that Unknown and Castiel were the same person, and Castiel's not a bad looking guy, but Dean felt as if he only became his friend out of pity, and that's what pissed him off.

Dean groaned and put his head in his hands. _This has been the worst day of my life._

* * *

A week later, the troops were being shipped back home. Castiel and Dean never talked to each other and never made any eye contact the rest of their time there.

When Dean was packing up, he spotted an envelope in one of the pockets of his duffel bag. He picked it up out of the pocket and opened it. It was Unkno- _Castiel's _handwriting.

_Dear Dean, _

_I'm truly sorry. I didn't become your friend out of pity, but out of interest. I never meant to hurt you. If you accept this apology, I'll be the happiest man alive. You don't have to tell me immediately, but you can tell me whenever we see each other back home, okay?_

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Castiel (Your Unknown Soldier)_

Dean smiled as he stared down at the letter. _I'll definitely think about it, Cas._

* * *

Dean had some help off the plane and someone had to carry his bags for him. He was absolutely miserable with these stupid crutches, but when he saw Sam, Bobby, _and _S.W., he smiled brightly.

Sam put S.W. on the ground and the dog ran toward Dean. "Hey, buddy. Did ya miss me?" the dog barked in response. Dean chuckled. "I did, too. I would bend down and pet you, but I can't."

Sam chuckled as he walked up to him and picked up S.W. The beagle started licked Dean's face causing him to chuckle. "Love ya, too, buddy."

Bobby chuckled as he walked up to them. "Well, let's head home."

* * *

Dean was thrilled to be home. He could shower in his own shower for however long he wanted, he could sleep in his own bed, and he could eat whatever he wanted.

Sam, Dean, Bobby, and S.W. were eating dinner in the kitchen in silence. Sam and Bobby knew not to talk about what happened to Dean or his experience. They also knew that Dean was going to experience nightmares, so they were prepared for that.

Dinner was quiet until Dean broke the silence, "I'm quitting the army."

"Okay," Sam and Bobby said. They understood, so they left it at that.

Later that night, Dean was lying in bed, dreading on going to sleep, knowing he'd have nightmares. He didn't want to go through that living nightmare again. His thoughts then landed on Castiel. His supposed 'friend'. He actually missed him and he still liked him, well, he liked Unknown, but he did have some feelings toward Castiel, so what's the difference?

Dean shook his head and closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

* * *

A/N: Wow, what an intense chapter. o.o So, uh, I have a feeling I'mma be yelled at for causing both Castiel and Dean pain. D: I sowwy. :c It's part of the story. :/ BUT! I hope you enjoyed it. Review! :) I was listening to the band Anberlin the whole time I was writing this chapter so I guess that's why the battle scene wasn't exactly how I planned it. Oh well. :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N 1: Okay, random authors note, but yesterday I went to sleep at 5am and woke up at 9:40-something am. At 10am, Supernatural is on TNT, so I stay awake and watch the episode. Next thing I know, Sam and Dean are in the morgue, and Sam's picking some guys brains out, and I'm like 'O.O', because I know what episode it is, and I'm giggling like a loon, and I'm cracking up by the time the nurse or whoever is in the morgue to find Sam and Dean in there. Then, Dean pulls his pants down and says, "PUDDING!" I'm rolling on my bed, cracking up. xD Random authors note, but I thought I'd share what my reaction was to that funny scene. Lol.

* * *

_Dean was standing in the battle field, alone, with just a gun. Enemies were coming toward him at every angle. He tried shooting the gun, but it didn't work. He started to panic and threw the gun down onto the ground. He then saw Castiel not too far from him, so he tried to run to him, but he felt like there was a ton of bricks on his shoulders and it was slowing him down._

_"Cas!" he tried to call out, but neither Castiel nor him heard his own voice. He tried calling out again, "Castiel!" no response and he still couldn't hear his own voice._

_He felt hands on his shoulders and they were shaking him. He tried to break free from them, but it was no use. "Castiel!" he could hear his voice, but it sounded distant. Castiel turned toward Dean and was looking at him curiously. "Cas!" his voice was louder. The hands were pulling him back and he started to panic. "CAS!" he could hear his voice clearly but everything started to blur and go black._

"Wake up, Dean! Wake up!"

Dean bolted up in his bed, tears were running down his face and he was sweating. He looked up and found his brother sitting on his bed looking worried. He wiped his eyes and gave his brother a small smile. "Don't ask. I'm fine."

Sam sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "You're not gonna like hearing this, but I suggest you see a therapist. It might help."

Dean shook his head. "Hell no. I can handle this myself."

"Dean, it's extremely common for people who have been in the war to go through this. Especially you since you got shot in the thigh. You could have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. If you do have it, things outside could trigger it, and you'll have flashbacks. I really think you should see a therapist."

Dean dismissed what Sam said and asked, "What time is it?"

"A little after nine," Sam said softly.

Dean nodded and attempted to get out of bed but he forgot about the cast and swore. "I'm gonna go take a shower," he said as he reached for his crutches.

Sam stood up and watched his older brother walk slowly out of the room. "Uh- do you need any- um..."

Dean stopped walking and shook his head. "No, I don't need help."

* * *

Dean was sitting outside with S.W. who was running back and forth on the porch. He smiled at his dog's antics.

He truly missed this when he was in Iraq. He missed his little S.W., his little brother, and Bobby. He thought he could handle the war life, but it was just too much. He could endure pretty much anything besides the war and the searing pain he felt when he was shot. The only thing he missed from his experience of the war was Castiel. Those blue eyes were always filled with so many emotions.

His thoughts were broken by a bark causing him to jump. He sighed. He knew he was going to be jumpy for a while.

He smiled down at the beagle. "What? You want attention?" he asked the dog jokingly. S.W. barked in response making Dean chuckle. "Alright, but be careful of my leg, buddy."

S.W. jumped up on Dean's good leg and laid down on his lap, putting his head on Dean's injured thigh. Dean petted S.W. and got lost in his thoughts again.

"Sam's right, Dean," said a voice by the doorway.

Dean jumped and looked up at Bobby and growled. "A little warning next time," he said with a glare.

"Sorry," Bobby said with a sigh. "I really think ya should see a therapist. You're jumpy. You're always looking around, expecting something to jump out at ya. I'm worried that once ya go out of this house and into the world again, ya might get flashbacks."

"I'll be fine, Bobby."

Dean was getting frustrated. He didn't want people waiting on him hand and foot, but he didn't have a choice.

"Fine. But, if your nightmares get worse, Sam and I are dragging you to a therapist," Bobby said.

"Yeah, right," Dean murmured when Bobby walked back into the house. He looked down at S.W. and asked, "You wouldn't let them do that, would you?" S.W. just looked at him and huffed. "Great. I don't have anyone on my side."

* * *

Castiel was on the other side of town, eating breakfast with his brother, Gabriel, and his sister, Anna, in silence. He was lucky and didn't have a nightmare, but he knew he would have them soon enough.

"So, Cas, what was the war like?" Gabriel asked.

"Gabe, don't," Anna scolded him.

"What? I'm curious."

"You're so dense sometimes. Just leave it and don't ask again."

Anna and Gabriel continued to bicker and didn't see Castiel get up from his seat. He walked up to his room and laid down on his bed and screamed into his pillow. _I miss you, Dean. So much._

* * *

"No, Dean! You can't go out on your own!" Sam told him.

Dean was already tired of being cooped up in the house and he wanted to take S.W. for a walk, but Sam didn't like that idea.

"Well, I'm tired of being cooped up in this damn house!"

"You've only been back for a day, and you're already tired of it!" Sam sighed, trying to calm his anger down. "How about I go with you? Just for a half a mile, okay?"

Dean sighed. This is going to be the only way he'll be able to get out of the house so he nodded and watched as Sam grabbed S.W.'s leash and put the leash on his collar.

"Ready?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded.

* * *

Dean breathed in the fresh air and smiled. It felt great to be outside. He could enjoy the sun that didn't beat down on him harshly.

"So, wanna tell me who this Cas person is?"

"Just a friend," he replied simply.

"Were you two close?"

"Kind of."

"Hm. Well, where does he live?" Sam asked curiously.

Dean sighed. Of course Sam would ask that. "He lives here, actually."

"Oh! So, we could end up bumping into him anywhere, huh?"

"Yeah..." Dean murmured.

* * *

It was late at night, and Dean could not sleep at all. Not because he didn't want, but because he couldn't. When he would close his eyes, he'd see people lying in their own blood and he could hear gunshots.

He growled in frustration. _Maybe I should see a therapist. This is getting to be too much and I've only been home for a day. Plus, this stupid cast is making it hard for me to move around._

He looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "I miss you, Cas. A lot. I miss you, a lot," he murmured. He closed his eyes and the darkness consumed him.

* * *

A/N 2: Well? :D? Poor Dean probably has PTSD. D: It's not uncommon though for people who've experienced war. Castiel might have it, but it could be very mild. Welp, you just have to wait and see. Next chapter is the diagnosis for both of them and how they cope with it. :o I was practically listening to Anberlin like crazy because it seems like that band spiked an inspiration, so I put all their songs on repeat and just typed. xD Well, hope you enjoyed. Review! :)

A/N 3: Okay, each time I get an email, it goes to my phone, now I'm not blaming any of you guys. I always have a smile on my face when my cell goes off and it's mail from you guys faving, alerting, and reviewing, but you would not believe how many times I have jumped each time my phone goes off. xD This authors note is totally pointless, but I am really glad that all of you that have faved, alerted, and reviewed like this story. :) You guys are just so awesome! This is my first multi-chapter slash story, and I'm just... stunned. Thank you guys. :D


	7. Chapter 7

A/N 1: Does it seem like I'm BS-ing the story? I feel like it. But maybe it's because I'm my own critic. They always say that you are your own critic. So maybe it's me. :/ Welp, on with the story.

* * *

A week later, both Castiel and Dean had an appointment with a psychiatrist to see what their diagnosis was. The psychiatrist asked them questions on what they witnessed during the war, what kind of nightmares they had, how many did they have. She even asked how jumpy they get and if they had any outbursts.

Sad thing was, they both had Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Castiel didn't have it as bad, but Dean, Dean had it pretty badly.

A few times at home Castiel would get angry at a simple thing. He had some trouble sleeping and had few nightmares.

Now, Dean, however, was worse. Dean would get frustrated and get angry and throw things constantly. He'd jump whenever S.W. would bark, even when he would be eating his breakfast or watching TV, he'd jump when Sam or Bobby said something. It seemed like the nightmares were getting worse, and he could barely sleep.

Once she diagnosed them, she referenced them to a therapist. Odd thing was, they were both referenced the same therapist.

* * *

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Sam asked as he helped Dean out of the car and passed him his crutches.

"No, you can do whatever. Just come back in an hour," Dean said as he slowly made his way to the building.

A person kindly opens the lobby door and he murmured a "thank you". He slowly made his way to the front desk to ask what floor the therapist, Ellen Harvelle, was on. When Dean's question was answered he murmured another "thank you" and made his way to the elevators. He pushed the button and waited impatiently and once the doors opened, he walked in and pushed the button next to the three. The doors closed and in seconds the doors opened at the third floor and Dean walked out of the elevator.

It wasn't hard to find the office because it was the only thing on the third flood so he slowly walked to the door. The door unexpectedly opened in front of Dean, almost hitting him.

"Whoa!" Dean said, surprised.

His eyes locked with familiar blue ones and his heart started pounding rapidly.

"Dean... I'm sorry," Castiel said softly.

"Cas.." he murmured with disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

Castiel shrugged. "Probably for the same reason you are. I just got done. She's a good therapist from what I've experienced."

Dean nodded. "Well- uh- it was good to see you again."

"Yeah, it was. Um, she might refer you to a support group. Just a fair warning."

_A support group? Oh, hell no. _"Alright. Um- thanks for the warning," Dean said with a smile.

Castiel nodded and held the door open for Dean and he thanked Castiel and they went their separate ways.

Dean's heart was still pounding. He tried to calm down as he walked up to the desk and told the lady his name and sat down A few minutes later, a woman with long dirty blonde hair was standing near the door of her office and was looking at Dean with a raised eyebrow. Dean supposed it was his therapist, Ellen Harvelle.

"Dean Winchester?"

Dean nodded and struggled to get up from the chair but when he had trouble getting up he sighed heavily, his anger was growing rapidly.

"Let me help you," the woman, Ellen said as she held out her hands for him to take.

"I don't need your help!" he growled.

"Sweety, when you know you need help and you say you don't need any help, you're just hurting yourself. Now give me your hands," she ordered softly.

He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling like he was close to tears. _God, I'm such a baby. Stop crying so much. _He opened his eyes and gave Ellen his hands. Ellen helped Dean slowly stand up and grabbed both crutches and handed one to him and then the other.

"There. Teamwork, eh?" she said with a smile.

"Yeah..." he mumbled.

* * *

For a whole hour, Dean told Ellen all about his nightmares, how he gets jumpy all the time, how he gets angry at pretty much anything, and how he's not getting much sleep.

Ellen just sat there and listened. She knew he was having a hard time talking about all this, especially what he went through during his time in Iraq, so she didn't push him.

Once the hour was over, she wrote an address on a piece of paper and handed it to Dean saying, "This is a support group. People that have come to me with the same problem as you, I refer them to _this_ support group. They come back to me months later saying thank you."

Dean took the paper in hand and read the address. He looked up from the paper and smiled at Ellen. _Maybe I'll get to see Cas. _"Thank you."

Ellen smilled. "You're welcome. Now, the support group meets every Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. It starts at six in the evening and ends at eight."

"Alright," Dean said with a nod. He grabbed his crutches and slowly stood up. _How long have I been with this stupid cast and these crutches and I never thought of doing this? Ugh! _"Thank you for listening to me. I needed it."

"You're welcome, Dean," she said as she got up from her chair and walked to the door and opened it.

Dean walked through the door and sighed. _That wasn't so bad. Maybe I can handle the support group._

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Sam asked.

They were heading home, but not before grabbing some cheeseburgers from their favorite diner.

"It went surprisingly well. She just listened to me. She also referred me to a support group. It's every Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. Starts at six and ends at eight."

"You gonna go tonight?"

Dean sighed. _It is Tuesday, so why not? _"Yeah, I just wanna eat first."

"Okay."

* * *

Castiel was lying on his bed, thinking about going to the support group or not. _Dean might be there. _

"Yeah, right," he said out loud and shook his head and got lost in his thoughts again.

A low bark broke through his thoughts and he jumped. He looked down and found Crowley staring up at him.

He patted the bed and said, "Come on." Crowley jumped up on the bed and nuzzled his owner's hand. Castiel smiled and petted his Crowley's head. "Hey, Crowley. I've got a question for you. Should I go to this support group my therapist referred me to tonight?" Crowley barked loudly. "Yeah? Well, alright then." _Looks like I'm going. I hope Dean'll be there._

* * *

A/N 2: There ya have it. :D Next chapter... the support group. :o Lol, yet again, I keep jumping each time my phone goes off 'cause I'm getting mail from you guys. Lmao. But, I love the fact that all of you that have faved, alerted, and reviewed love this story. You guys have definitely encouraged me to write more of this story. :) Hope you enjoyed! :) Review! :D

A/N 3: Wow FanFiction... You totally had to update, didn't you? Dx I was so confused on how to favorite a story. Takes too much time, FanFic. I like the way it was before. :'(


	8. Chapter 8

A/N 1: To Casismyfavorite and Shane's Rick always and foreve; Thank you for reviewing and giving me your thoughts. Your reviews have made me confident with this story and I appreciate that. :) You guys are awesome! Now, to the ones who've faved and alerted this story; you guys have also made me confident, but it seems like I need your thoughts on this story. I don't ask for reviews, I don't, because that's just a desperate thing to do. I write for myself because once I get an idea in my head, it won't go away until I at least write it down or write the idea down. I just wanted to say guys; thank you. This baby is growing because of you guys. :D

* * *

Dean was nervous. Really nervous.

He was standing outside the building that the support group was in and he was shaking. _You can do this, ya big baby. _He nodded and let out a breath before slowly making his way into the building. Once he was inside the building, he stopped right in his tracks. When he saw everyone sitting in a circle, he realized he was late.

"Oh, hello," a voice that sounded distinctly British said. A man with dirty blond hair and blue eyes stood up and smiled at Dean.

"Uh, hi," Dean said awkwardly. He looked at the people sitting in the circle and his heart started pounding when he saw bright blue eyes staring at him. "Hi, Cas."

"Hey, Dean," Castiel said with a small wave.

"Oh! So you two know each other? That's great! Can't wait to hear your stories," the man said with a smile. The man walked up to Dean and held out his hand. "I'm Balthazar."

Dean shook Balthazar's hand as he said, "Dean."

Balthazar smiled and put his hand gently on Dean's shoulder. "I believe there's another chair... Oh! Right next to Castiel. You don't mind do you?"

Dean shook his head as he stared back at Castiel. "No."

"Alright," Balthazar said with a grin. As he walked back to his chair he said, "Someone get him a chair so he can put his leg up, please."

A man with brown hair and blue eyes stood up and ran to grab a chair that was in a corner of the room and ran back just as Dean was sitting down. "Thanks, man," he said as he put his leg up on the chair.

"Yes, thank you, Lucifer," Balthazar said.

"No problem," Lucifer murmured as he sat back down in his seat.

Dean was struggling on where to put his crutches until he saw a hand on one of them and saw it was Castiel's hand. "Here, I'll do it," he said as he took them from Dean's hands and put them in between him and Dean. "There," Castiel said with a small smile.

"Thanks," Dean said, returning the smile.

"Alright, so let's get started."

And they did. Volunteers went first. Lucifer was first to go. He learned that he was deployed back home just a month before him and Castiel. He also learned he was not the only one that was stressed out from the war. Then, Castiel went next, much to his surprise. Castiel was hesitant. He talked about how his father was in the Vietnam war and he wanted to help out our country and fight for it. But, he was also stressed from it. He also talked about meeting a man that looked like he could crawl into his own shell if he was given permission to, but since it was a war, the person couldn't do that. Dean was confused as to who Castiel was talking about. Castiel mentioned meeting Dean and that Dean would explain everything else. Dean just gaped at him, but didn't say anything.

"Dean, why don't you go next. It would be fitting to do so," Balthazar said.

Dean sighed as he shifted in his chair. "Alright. Um.. Okay. I wanted to join the army because, like Cas said, I wanted to help our country. I was perfectly fine when it came to training, but when I was dropped into the real thing, I started stressing out and regretting the decision, that is, until someone, a man, started sending me letters, reassuring me that everything will be okay and that I'm not alone. We started writing letters everyday after that," he looked toward Castiel and Castiel's blue eyes gave him confidence. "I met Castiel a day after the person started sending me letters. We became close friends that day," he said, sending a smile toward Castiel who sent one back. He let out a shaky breath before he continued, "The day of the battle, Cas and I were beyond nervous." Dean closed his eyes, immediately regretting it because he saw a flash of the four wheeler he and Cas were in.

"Dean, you don't have to continue," Balthazar said softly.

Dean shook his head. "I have this feeling that I should."

"Alright, go on."

He let out another shaky breath, feeling his lips tremble as he did so. "When we got out to the field, I was so nervous that I was on the verge of a breakdown, but Cas was there for me, so I felt a little at ease. But," he felt his head jerk a little when he saw another flash of the sky ahead of him. His head was starting to pound. "But, once we um- once we were signaled to charge, everything was a blur." he cried out when another flash, stronger than the first two, flashed in front of him. He saw everything. Blood everywhere, he heard distant screaming, and the thing that made him breakdown was Cas's blue eyes looking down at him while he was in the hospital bed.

"Dean! Look at me!" he heard a voice call out to him. The voice sounded distant, but he knew who it was.

"Cas..." he then saw flashes of blue eyes.

"Dean! Calm down! It's okay! It's over!"

Dean snapped out of it and looked up into Cas's bright, calming, blue eyes. Castiel smiled down at him, wiping his cheeks, making him realize that he was crying.

"Dean.." a voice said softly. He looked toward that voice and saw Balthazar looking at him over Cas's shoulder. "You shouldn't have forced yourself to tell us _everything_. In this support group, we gradually progress. All of us here have PTSD, that's why you were referred here. I do believe you were having small flashbacks. Be glad they were small," Balthazar said before going back to his seat. "Next time, Dean, don't force yourself."

* * *

It was time to leave and Dean slowly walked up to Balthazar. "I'm sorry, I just felt like I should tell you everything. I guess it backfired."

Balthazar smiled a reassuring smile. "It's alright. We are all compelled to do something when we're clearly not ready."

Dean nodded. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Dean."

Dean slowly made his way outside and saw Castiel sitting on the steps so he steadily walked down the ramp and stood in front of him. "Hey."

Castiel looked up and smiled. "Hey. You okay?" he asked softly.

"Oh, yeah! I'm feeling great!" Castiel gave him a look and he sighed. "Fine. I feel absolutely horrible."

Castiel gave him a sympathetic smile. "It'll all be over soon. Balthazar had it, but for a different reason. He got over it in a year."

Dean nodded and sighed as he saw Sam pull up to the sidewalk. "Well, that's me. I'll see you tomorrow."

Castiel nodded and stood up and gave him a hug. "It'll be over soon," he whispered.

Dean couldn't hug him back so he buried his face in Castiel's neck and breathed in his scent. Castiel pulled back from the hug a moment later and gave Dean a small smile. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye," Dean said softly as he walked over to the Impala and got in with the help of Sam.

* * *

A/N 2: Tada! :D This was fun to write, _**but **_I absolutely feel bad for the people who go through having PTSD. Hmmm... Well, I think I have an estimate on how many chapters there are. Not gonna say how much, though. It's gonna be a surprise. ;D Hope you enjoyed. Review! :D Oh, I'm sorry about switching between Cas and Castiel. Not sure if it'll bug you guys, but if it does, lemme know.

A/N 3: Why can I not get over 1,600 words, besides my oneshot. I don't count that. xD Kinda makes me sad, though. D: Hmm, maybe in the future I will be able to write more words in a single chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N 1: So, I thought I was gonna be posting the next chapter Monday... WELL, NOT ANYMORE! _ My love of music gave me an idea. Bahhhhhhh! This chapter was inspired by the song **Running Up That Hill **by **Placebo**. Please don't ask how this song sparked an inspiration in me, it just did. Go listen to it if you want while reading this chapter. Not sure if you'd be able to tell the connection, but anyways, on with the chapter.

* * *

For the next four months, Dean went to the support group, and found that it worked really well. He had less nightmares but they were horrible when he did have them, he wasn't so jumpy, and his outbursts of anger were less frequent. Dean also got his cast off and was put in a brace. He went to physical therapy to help with the limp which was becoming less noticeable.

His feelings for Cas grew. His heart would flutter when Cas would smile at him, his breath would hitch when those bright blue eyes were trained on his, and he'd start stuttering whenever he would talk to him.

He knew he was falling hard for Castiel. And he _knew he was _because ever since he started going to the support group, his dreams have been about Cas's bright blue eyes. But the thing is, he didn't know if his feelings were returned.

* * *

It was a beautiful day out. Warm, sunny, and the perfect day to go for a walk. Dean decided he would go for a walk and bring S.W. along. His physical therapist said it would be a good idea to start walking on his own, so he thought that day would be perfect to do so. He put S.W.'s leash on his collar, put his brace on, and put on his sneakers and they were off.

Two miles later, they were at the park and Dean wasn't feeling any pain. He looked around at the people, and spotted a familiar pair of bright blue eyes. He froze. _Oh, God._ _What do I do? What do I do!_

S.W. was growing impatient. He didn't want to stop walking, he wanted to move, so he started barking at Dean, catching his attention and a certain person's unwanted attention.

* * *

Castiel was sitting on a bench at the park with his brother Gabriel and pitbull Crowley when he heard barking so he looked toward where the barking was and saw Dean and supposedly Dean's dog S.W. He was just a few feet away from him.

"Hi, Dean," he called out.

He could see a faint blush on Dean's cheeks as he said, "Hey, Cas."

"This is Gabriel, my brother," he said pointing to the man with blond hair and golden brown eyes that was sitting next to him.

"Hey, Dean. Nice to meet you," Gabriel said with a smile.

"Yeah, nice to meet you, too."

That was when someone's car exhaust decided to let out a loud bang. Castiel saw Dean's eyes go unfocused and he let out an agonized scream. Everyone's heads turned toward Dean and watched as he fell to the ground.

"Take Crowley," Castiel said as he handed Gabriel Crowley's leash.

He ran up to Dean and kneeled down next him and looked at S.W. "He's okay, buddy." S.W. let out a whimper. "Dean? Can you hear me?" his breath hitched when unfocused green-hazel eyes stared at him.

"So... much... blood..." Dean whispered.

"Dean, it's okay, we're not at war anymore."

"Cas..."

"What is it Dean?" he asked softly.

"Pain... so much... pain..." Dean began to thrash his arms around and let out another agonized scream.

Castiel didn't know what to do so he did the only thing that came to mind. He straddled Dean's stomach and pinned his arms above his head.

"Dean! Come on! It's not real, it's over!" the thrashing didn't stop so Castiel though of something quickly. An idea struck him a few seconds later. "Dean! It's Unknown Soldier! Calm down, please! It's over, we're not going back!"

Dean seemed to calm down after what Castiel said and his eyes seemed to focus. Dean trained his eyes on Castiel's and confusion was clearly shown on his face.

"What happened?" he asked and then blushed when he saw Castiel straddling him. "Um..."

"Oh!" Castiel said as he realized why Dean was blushing so he stood up and gave Dean his hand to help him up. "I can explain. Um.. someone's car exhaust let out a loud bang and you suddenly were put back in the war. You told me that there was a lot of blood. You also said there was pain and you began to thrash around so I had to um- to do that- but it didn't work so I had to say I was Unknown Soldier. That seemed to work because here you are now."

"Was I- was I screaming?" Dean asked quietly.

Castiel nodded. Dean groaned and ran his fingers through his hair.

_Come on, Castiel. Say something. _"Would you like to come to mine and Gabriel's house? You could have dinner with us."

Dean looked uncertain for a few moments and then nodded with a smile. "Sure," he said. His smile then broke out into a frown. "Where's S.W.?"

"I have him," Gabriel said as he walked up to Dean and Castiel.

Dean sighed with relief and looked down at his dog and smiled. "Seems like Crowley and S.W. are friends now."

S.W. and Crowley were sitting next to each other, looking at their owners expectantly.

Gabriel laughed. "At least you didn't have to see them sniffing each other. It's so awkward."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "It's not awkward. They're dogs. They sniff each other because it's like a handshake. And they sniff each others behinds so they can identify each other."

"Aren't you the smart one," Gabriel grumbled.

"Always will be, Gabe. Don't underestimate me," Castiel said jokingly. "Do you think Anna made enough food for one more person? I asked Dean if he wanted to come over for dinner and he said yes."

Gabriel quirked an eyebrow at his baby brother. "Did you honestly ask me that? Anna like makes enough food for 10 people. Duh!"

Castiel rolled his eyes again. He looked at Dean and said, "Well, let's go."

* * *

Castiel's house was big. Dean thought he could end up getting lost if he didn't follow Castiel or Gabriel.

"Anna! Set up another plate, we have a guest," Gabriel said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh? Who?" she asked as Dean and Castiel walked in. "Oh, hello! You must be Dean!" she said, walking over to him and shaking his hand.

Dean thought she was pretty, but he was in love with someone else, so it definitely wouldn't work out. She had red hair and had blue eyes that were a lot darker than Castiel's.

"Hey, Dean, would it be okay if I fed S.W.?" Gabriel asked, holding a huge bag of dog food.

Dean nodded and watched Gabriel pour a little bit of the dog food into a plastic bowl.

"So, Dean, do you like spaghetti?" Anna asked as she poured the noodles and the water into a strainer.

Dean nodded and smiled. He jumped when his cellphone went off and grabbed it out of his pocket and saw it was Sam so he answered it, "Hello?"

_"Where the hell are you?"_

Dean winced and sighed. "I'm at a friends house. I- I- Ugh, I'll tell you later, okay? I'm fine though, alright?"

_"Fine. Bobby was getting worried. Just be back by 10, 'kay?"_

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Bye," he hung up and smiled sheepishly at the three people staring at him. "Sorry 'bout that. Just my little brother calling."

"It's okay," all three of them said.

"Alright, it's time to eat," Anna said and then rolled her eyes when all three men quickly sat down.

Dean was next to Castiel and Gabriel was across from him. Dean looked at Castiel and smiled. Castiel smiled back and Dean felt his heart flutter. _Ugh. You, pal, are falling hard._

* * *

After they ate, they all talked about random things. Dean and Anna would laugh when Gabriel and Castiel would argue about ridiculous things. They awwed when they saw S.W. and Crowley lying down next to each other, sleeping.

Dean smiled. He quite liked this. Just having dinner and talking and laughing. It felt so _natural_.

* * *

It was around nine o'clock when Dean started to feel some pain in his thigh so he said he wanted to go home and picked up S.W. from his spot next to Crowley.

"I'll take you home," Castiel offered.

Dean smiled. "Thanks."

The car ride was awkward. It was quiet. And Dean couldn't stand it when it was quiet, so he sighed with relief when Castiel pulled up in front of his house.

Dean looked at Castiel and smiled. "Thanks. I had a fun time. Your family is pretty cool."

Castiel quirked and eyebrow. "Pssh. You say that now. Once you get to know them you will want to strangle them."

"Nahhh," Dean said as he shook his head. "Well, I will see you la-" he was cut off by Castiel kissing his cheek. He stared wide eyed at him. "Why'd you do that?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Oh, really?" Dean asked with a smirk.

Castiel nodded vigorously. "Yeah. I'm sorry De-"

Dean cut off Castiel with a chaste kiss on his lips. Dean pulled back and laughed at Castiel's dazed expression. "Do you have a pen?" he asked.

Castiel blinked and pointed to the glove compartment. Dean opened the glove compartment and found paper and a pen. He wrote down his cellphone number and handed it to Castiel.

"Call me, okay?" Dean sighed when Castiel nodded. "Alright, S.W., let's get inside. Bye Cas."

"Bye," Castiel said softly once the door was closed. A huge grin broke out on his face and drove home.

Once Dean was safely inside, he took S.W.'s collar off and put him on the ground and slid down the door with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

A/N 2: :O :O :O :O! Lol. I did not expect to make them kiss. xD Okay. So, there's a poll on my profile, so check it out. :D Hope you enjoyed and review!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N 1: Okay! Some news here. This story is almost finished! :D My **first **multi-chapter slash story is almost finished. *tears up* I can't believe it! :D Oh, and there's a poll on my profile. Here's the question: **How would you react if Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, and Misha Collins showed up at your house? **I decided to put in my vote and I would say I'd be confused. Lol. I'd be like, "The hell you guys doing here?" Lmao. Go and vote, people! Lol.

**Warning: **Swearing, mentions bullying, and use of coarse language. There are three words here that I absolutely hate, but I'm putting them in here because it makes it life-like. :c Sorry Cas. Dx

* * *

For the next two months, Castiel and Dean were inseparable. They went to fairs, they walked their dogs together, they ate at restaurants together, etc. And in those two months, they both realized they were in love with each other.

They were sitting inside the Impala. Castiel was leaning against Dean's side with Dean's arm around his shoulders.

Castiel was deep in thought, thinking about something that was extremely important. It was something he needed to tell Dean, he just didn't know how well Dean would react to it.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Dean's voice broke through his thoughts.

Castiel sighed before shifting himself closer into Dean's side. "I need to tell you something important, but I'm afraid of what you're going to say once I tell you."

Dean was confused and slightly worried. _He probably has a kid. NO! Don't think like that! _"You can tell me anything."

Castiel moved away from Dean and ran his fingers through his hair and looked at Dean. "Do you remember the first day of your Junior year, you started picking on a Freshman who was really short, had gelled, black hair, and thick, black glasses?"

Dean thought for a moment and nodded. "Yeah. He was a nerd. A bit of a weirdo, too," he said, giving Castiel a confused look. "Why?"

Castiel looked toward the window and fixed his hair so it wasn't so messy and pulled out thick, black glasses and put them on his face and looked toward Dean. "Hey, Dean."

Dean's eyes widened. "Fuck," he muttered as he ran his fingers through his hair.

He couldn't believe it. The person sitting next to him was the person who he used to pick on everyday until he graduated high school. He used to say horrible things to him. Called him many names like faggot, queer, and homo. He used to push him around and stuff him in lockers.

This was the person who he used to make fun of... Every. Single. Day.

"Dean," Castiel said softly. Dean looked at him and Castiel smiled. "I've forgiven you the day you wrote me back."

"Why'd you tell me this?" Dean asked. He was feeling his anger growing, and he didn't know why.

Castiel shrugged. "I just wanted to know why you felt the need to bully me every single day until you graduated."

Dean gritted his teeth. "You really want to know?" Castiel nodded. "Because you were the perfect target. The way you dressed and the way you looked just caught my attention. Then, my teammates and I somehow found out that you were a complete fag, so that was a definite plus. The way you would react to the name calling and being pushed around was what made us all come back. Oh, and the way you talked. All nasally and squeaky, like a mouse," Dean chuckled at that. "I remember one day when I stuffed you into a locker, you were heading to the bathroom, and you really had to pee, but did I care? Then an hour later, I let you out of the locker, and you had pissed yourself while you were in there. God was that funny."

"You asshole!" Castiel shouted and slapped Dean's cheek. Dean stared wide eyed at the man as he held his cheek. "I now have fucking bladder problems because of you. I said I fuckin' forgave you and you go ahead and bring back old memories. Thanks a lot, you asshole!" he shouted at Dean before getting out of the car.

_Oh God, what did I do? _"Cas, wait!" he said as he got out of the car and ran up to the blue eyed man. "Cas!"

Castiel whirled around and Dean backed away, seeing the anger boiling in Castiel's bright blue eyes. "You don't have the right to call me that anymore! Just leave me the fuck alone!"

Dean stayed right where he was at and watched the man he used to pick on and fell in love with walk away. _You're a fucking idiot! _He let out a loud sob and fell to his knees, his heart was wrenching painfully and let out a loud, agonized scream as he cried.

* * *

Castiel ran all the way home, crying and once he got inside the house, he slammed the door closed and ran up the steps to his room. He slammed his bedroom door closed and landed on his bed and screamed into his pillow.

"Cas, you okay?" he could hear Gabriel ask through the door.

"Go away, Gabe!"

"Okay! Sheesh! Just let me know if you need anything. I'm here if you need me."

"'kay!"

Castiel started to cry, remembering the day he was stuffed into the locker while heading to the bathroom.

_A 14 year old Castiel was walking to the bathroom when he felt someone grab the back of his shirt and push him up against a locker. He looked up at who it was and saw green-hazel eyes._

_"Come on, Dean. I have to go pee!"_

_Dean chuckled. "Does it look like I care?" he asked as he opened an unlocked locker and shoved Castiel into it. "I guess not!" he said with a chuckle and closed it._

_Castiel started to pound on the locker door and wailed, "Dean! I have to go pee! Come on!"_

_"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you in an hour!"_

_"DEAN!" Castiel shouted as he continued to hit the locker door._

_When Dean didn't open the locker, Castiel stopped hitting the door and sobbed. It was dark inside the locker, besides the light coming out of the three slits of the locker door, but that didn't help. He hated the dark and continued to cry until he felt something warm run down his leg. He froze. _

_"Oh, no. Please no," he said as he slowly moved his hand down to the front of his pants. They were wet. "Oh God, why?"_

_An hour later, Dean kept his promise and showed up, but once he saw that Castiel had wet his pants, he laughed. Castiel ran out of the locker and ran to the gym to grab his gym shorts. That day had to be the worst day he ever had._

Castiel stopped crying an hour later. He shook his head and thought, _Why did I ever think he changed?_ He fell asleep thinking about Dean's green-hazel eyes and his smile.

* * *

A/N 2: Uh... heheh... I'll do the honors. *slaps self* There. Oh boy. I was on the verge of tears while writing this. Dx I was just simply writing the first two sentences when I had this idea. I thought it would be a great one until I started writing it. :( Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter... wait no, hated this chapter actually. xD If you hated this chapter, go ahead and say it, 'cause I hate it. I hate it 'cause I caused Cas a huge deal of pain. :c I sowwy Cas. *hugs Cas* Review. Tell me your thoughts on this chapter.

A/N 3: Anyone else notice FanFic being slow? Dunno if it's just me. Dx


	11. Chapter 11

A/N 1: Chapter was inspired by **You Belong Here **by **Anberlin**.

**Warning: **Minor sexual content, because I blush even when I write two people kissing, and swearing.

* * *

They didn't see each other for three months.

It was Christmas Eve and Dean decided that he should pay Castiel a visit. He knew what could possibly happen, but he'd rather not sit on his ass and mope about what he did and not talk to Castiel at all about this. He'd rather stop by Castiel's house and explain everything to him. Plus, it was Christmas Eve. He thought it was the perfect opportunity.

He drove up to Castiel's house and he could see a Christmas tree through the window. He sighed as he got out of the Impala and made his way to the front door. He knocked three times and waited. He only had to wait a couple minutes before the door flew open to reveal Castiel wearing a blue apron.

"What do you want?" Castiel asked vehemently.

"Just to talk to you," Dean said softly.

Castiel glared and inwardly smirked when he saw Dean shiver. "I think you've said enough, Dean. Now, go away."

"Please. I need to talk to you."

Castiel was about ready to shut the door on Dean's face when he said that. He sighed as he leaned against the doorframe. "What about, Dean, hmm?"

"About everything," he said quietly. He let his head hang low. He didn't want to see the rejection in Castiel's eyes.

Castiel sighed and untied the apron as he said, "Come on."

Dean's head snapped up and stared with disbelief at Castiel.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Come in, or I'll close the door on you."

That seemed to get Dean into gear because he quickly walked into the house and was immediately hit with the smell of chocolate chip and ginger bread cookies. "Smells good in here."

Castiel walked passed Dean to the kitchen and replied, "Yep."

Dean sighed sadly. He tried to start a civil conversation, but it didn't work.

"Go take a seat in the livingroom. I'll be there in a minute," Castiel told Dean from the kitchen.

Dean walked into the livingroom and sat down on the couch. A minute later, Castiel walked into the livingroom with a tray full of cookies. He set them down on the coffee table and sat in a chair opposite Dean.

"You can have one."

Dean nodded and said, "I'll have one later."

"Alright," Castiel said with a nod. He leaned forward in the chair and quirked an eyebrow. "So, what do you want to talk about, exactly?"

"Why I bullied you."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Oh, really?"

"Yes," he let out a shaky breath and stared into Castiel's eyes. "It was first the way you looked. But, I guess the bullying got worse after my teammates and I found out you were gay."

"You guess, Dean? It did get worse. You don't know how much humiliation I endured because of you and your damn friends." Castiel was seething. He couldn't believe Dean _thought _it got worse. It sure as hell did.

"Just let me explain!"

"Oh, yeah! I can't wait to hear this! Was it because you were afraid that I had a crush on you? Well, you know what, I did have a crush on you! I don't know why I did, but I sure as hell did!" Castiel then stared wide eyed at Dean. _Did I really just say that? _

"What?" Dean asked quietly.

"I. Had. A. Crush. On. You. Can you be that dense not to understand me?"

Dean glared and suddenly stood up from the couch. "You don't have the right to make fun of me."

"Oh, really? I thought I had every right because of what _you did to me_!"

"I ONLY DID IT BECAUSE I HATED MYSELF!" Dean shouted. Tears were suddenly flowing freely down Dean's cheeks and he wiped at them furiously. He sat down and let out a shaky breath. The tears continued to run down Dean's cheeks, but he didn't care at that point. "When you came along, I found out what my sexuality was. Because of you, I realized I was bisexual. You were my first crush and I was scared."

Castiel gaped. "W-wait... You had a crush on... me?" he asked incredulously.

Dean choked out a chuckle and nodded. "Yeah. God, you were a cute little shit. I honestly meant you were weird and the clothes you wore sought my attention. But, I guess I called you all those things because I was insulting myself too. You know, you're the only guy I ever had feelings for," he glanced up at Castiel with teary eyes and smiled. "I still do. Even though I didn't know who you were just three months ago, I developed feelings for you. But, I was thinking, maybe I knew who you were when I first saw you. Maybe that's why I was so comfortable around you, because I knew who you were subconsciously and maybe that's why I fell in love with you so fast."

Castiel stared, his eyes wide. "You... love me?" he asked quietly.

"Hell, yeah," Dean said with a smile, but his face fell when he saw tears pooling in Castiel's bright blue eyes, making his eyes shine even more brighter. "Hey, now, not the water works."

Castiel laughed and more tears escaped his eyes. "You were just crying a couple minutes ago."

Dean chuckled and rolled his eyes. He stood up and held his arms wide open. "Come on, gimme a hug."

"And, why should I do that?" Castiel asked with a smirk and wiped his eyes.

"Um- 'cause I love you..." Dean smiled sheepishly.

Castiel rolled his eyes and got up out of the chair and walked up to Dean and kissed his cheek before wrapping his arms around his neck. Dean smiled as he wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist.

Castiel nuzzled Dean's neck before whispering, "I love you, too."

Dean froze and pulled away slightly to look into Castiel's eyes. "What?"

"I love you, too," he repeated.

Dean smiled before capturing Castiel's lips in a passionate kiss. The kiss was soft, but grew more and more intense. Castiel groaned as Dean licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Castiel opened his lips and Dean's tongue was thrust into his mouth, making him moan. Their tongues battled for dominance, but Castiel let Dean win and let him explore his mouth.

They pulled away once their lungs started to burn because of lack of oxygen. "Bedroom, now," Castiel panted.

"Impatient, are we?" Dean chuckled.

Castiel growled and jumped up to wrap his legs around Dean's waist. "Bedroom. Now," Castiel said before planted another passionate kiss on Dean's lips.

"Where is it?" Dean murmured against Castiel's lips.

"Upstairs. Third door. To the right," he replied between kisses.

Dean groaned as he made his way upstairs and into Castiel's room. He kicked the door closed and threw him onto his bed before going back to what he was doing. They tore at each other clothes, not wanting to draw this out any longer. Once they were naked, they latched onto each others lips and started grinding against each other. Castiel let out whimpers and moans while Dean let out groans.

Castiel wrenched his lips away from Dean's and his head flew back when he felt Dean's hand curl around his member. "Oh, God, I don't think I can last. I need you, now."

Dean nodded and let go of Castiel's member and asked, "Lube and condom?"

"Nightstand," he replied. He was panting with excitement, but then he grew worried when he saw the lube and a condom in Dean's hands.

Dean sensed this and put the lube and condom on the bed and kissed Castiel softly on the lips. "You don't have to do this, ya know? We can just do something else."

Castiel shook his head. "No, I want to. It's just, I've never done it... _at all_."

Dean's eyes widened. Castiel was still a virgin. Dean ran the back of his hand over Castiel's cheek and said softly, "We'll take it slow, then, okay?"

Castiel nodded and tried to relax. _This is it, Castiel. No more being a virgin._

* * *

Dean gently prepared Castiel, and whenever he'd feel pain, he would murmur sweet nothings to him. And, once Castiel was prepared, Dean put on the condom and slowly slid inside of him while Castiel cried out from the pain.

Dean was extremely gentle with Castiel. Once Castiel was comfortable and relaxed, Dean set a slow pace which Castiel followed. They didn't need to rush this. This was the only way they could show their love for each other, and they absolutely did not want to mess this up.

"I'm close, Dean," Castiel said suddenly.

Dean nodded. "I am, too, Cas. Just let go," he said softly.

Castiel came after two more thrusts, crying out Dean's name. Dean followed seconds later, crying out Castiel's name. They were panting as they held each other. They didn't want to let go. Ever.

After their heartbeats slowed down and their breathing evened out, Dean looked at Castiel's clock and laughed.

"What?" Castiel asked, confused.

"Merry Christmas," Dean murmured into Castiel's ear.

Castiel looked at his clock and smiled when he saw what time it was. It was just five minutes after midnight. He looked back at Dean and smiled. "Merry Christmas," he murmured back before claiming his lips in a passionate kiss.

They pulled away a few minutes later and held onto each other. It was quiet and they both relished in it.

"You sore?" Dean asked quietly.

Castiel wiggled his hips and hissed. "Just a little."

"'kay. That's to be expected."

"Kind of figured," Castiel said with a smirk.

"So... how was I?" Dean asked, winking.

Castiel blushed and smacked Dean's shoulder playfully. "You were gentle, which I doubt you will be in the future, but I liked it. Thank you for being patient with me tonight."

"Hey! If you want me to be gentle with you every now and then, I will be!" Dean said and pouted.

Castiel smiled and kissed Dean's pouty lips, causing him to smile.

"I love you, my Unknown Soldier."

"And, I love you."

They fell asleep in each others arms with smiles on their faces.

* * *

A/N 2: Lol, wow. What a shitty lemon or whatever you call it. Dx I was blushing the whole time. Argh. Damn my shyness. D'x Welp, you guys, guess what? :D One more chapter, and I am done with my first multi-chapter slash fic! Woohoo! :D Well, you guys can review and tell me how shitty that lemon/smut was. :'c Lol. Hope you enjoyed and review. :)

A/N 3: Ugh! I hate my short attention span! I always miss my own mistakes. I make such obvious mistakes and I don't see it! :'( 'kay guys, if you find any mistakes, talkin' to everyone here, lemme know! Dx


	12. Chapter 12

A/N 1: *squeal* Last chapter guys. :D! Thanks for the support you guys. :) Now, go on and read this lovely last chapter. :D Oh, and just because of you guys my notification ringtone is "Hey, Assbutt". ;D

* * *

_Four years later... Christmas Day_

It was Christmas morning, and Dean did not want to get out of bed. He would rather watch his lover sleep, but he would also rather go open presents with his lover... and their three year old adopted son, Owen.

They had adopted Owen January ninth of 2012. The little boy had messy, dark blond locks and dark, shining blue eyes. They found it quite odd that Owen was a mixture of Castiel and Dean. Owen was shy, yet outgoing, laid-back, yet sassy, and quiet, yet loud. But, they adored the three year old. Once they adopted him, it seemed like their lives brightened up even more.

Dean looked toward the door when he saw it open and saw Owen standing there with his green blanket. He put his index finger up to his lips, indicating to the little boy to be quiet. The boy nodded and quietly walked over to the middle of the bed and got up and laid in between his adopted fathers.

"'S'Chwis'mas, dad," Owen whispered.

"I know, bud, but let daddy sleep, okay? We have enough time to open presents," he assured him.

Owen nodded and asked quietly, "Is Bobby, Unca Sam, Unca Gabe, and Aunt Anna comin' over?"

"Yep, and that means you'll get more presents."

"Yes!" Owen shouted and then clamped a hand over his mouth and mumbled an "oops" and giggled.

"Shhh..." Dean shushed his adopted son with a laugh.

Owen giggled. "Sowwy."

Dean shrugged. "Maybe it's time we wake up daddy. What do you say about that?"

Owen nodded with a huge smile on his face and started jumping on the bed. "Daddy! Wakie wakie!"

Dean watched Owen jump up and down, slowly waking up his lover, with a laugh. _This is the life. _

Castiel groaned and pulled the covers over his head.

"No!" Owen shrieked and stopped jumping and sat next to his daddy. "Don't go to s'eep!"

Castiel peeked out from under the covers and eyed his adopted son with bright, tired, blue eyes. "And, why not?"

"'S'Chwis'mas!" he shouted in a matter-of-factly tone.

Castiel sighed and sat up. "Well, it _is_ your first Christmas with a family so..." a grin grew on his face and he started tickling the boy.

Owen squealed and started giggling. "Dad! Help me!"

Dean mock gasped and said, "I'll save you. Dad to the rescue!" he picked up Owen out of Castiel's grasp and quickly got out of bed and ran out of the bedroom.

Castiel chuckled and sighed.

Dean peered into the bedroom and said, "Come on, Cas, get your butt out of bed."

Owen appeared next to Dean and giggled. "Yeah, Cas."

Castiel huffed and got out of bed and walked toward Dean and kissed him on the lips and leaned down to pick up Owen and kissed his forehead. "Let's go open presents."

"Yes! Pwesents!" Owen cried happily.

* * *

Owen was pretty satisfied with what he got. He didn't get much, but he got most of what he wanted. He got miniature cars for his city rug, Finding Nemo, a couple of Blues Clues DVD's, little army soldiers, a couple Dr. Suess books such as _Dr. Suess's ABC_ and _Are You My Mother?_, and a stuffed teddy bear.

"Do you like your presents?" Dean asked as Owen played with his mini cars.

Owen nodded. "Yes! T'ank you!"

"You're welcome," Dean said, leaning down to kiss the top of the boy's head. "Now, time for you to get dressed, brush your teeth, and eat breakfast."

Owen pouted. "Aw, fine," he mumbled as he raised his arms up.

Dean picked him up and walked to the kitchen where Castiel was making breakfast. "Hey, I've got a surprise for you. I'll give it to you tonight, okay?"

Castiel looked up from the pancakes he was making and eyed his lover and nodded. "Okay," he said before kissing Dean on the lips and kissed Owen on the forehead. "So, you like your presents?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes! Dad said I will get more later, so I'm happy."

Castiel chuckled. "Your aunt and uncles just love spoiling you."

Owen giggled and nodded.

Dean smiled while watching his lover and adopted son interact. _What did I do to deserve these two? _Dean kissed Castiel on the lips before saying, "Well, Owen, time to get dressed and brush your teeth."

"'kay."

* * *

Castiel was right. His aunt and uncles do love spoiling the three year old. Gabriel got him a Golden Retriever puppy, much to Dean's and Castiel's dislike, but if it made Owen happy, they decided to keep the puppy. Anna practically got Owen a whole new wardrobe. Sam got him some more miniature cars, a toy tank for his little army soldiers, and a toy plane that was also for his little army soldiers. Bobby got him a few a books such as _The Very Hungry Caterpillar_, _Goodnight Moon_, and _Where the Wild Things Are_.

"So, Owen, what are you gonna name her?" Gabriel asked.

"Her?" Gabriel nodded. "Hmmmm... How 'bout Ruby?"

"Ruby's a good name, bud," Dean said with a smile.

Owen smiled and looked at the puppy and then back at his adopted fathers. "Best chwis'mas ever."

* * *

Castiel was watching Owen sleep with a smile on his face. Owen had his teddy bear they got him in his arms. Owen was a bit upset when they said they had to keep Ruby in a cage that Gabriel gave them.

"Cas, can you come here please," Dean called out from their bedroom.

Castiel sighed as he slowly closed Owen's door and left it open a little bit and walked into their bedroom. Dean was standing with his hands behind his back.

"What is it?" Castiel asked curiously.

"Close your eyes."

Castiel quirked an eyebrow and closed his eyes. He heard a bit of shuffling and suddenly it was quiet.

"Alright, open your eyes."

He slowly opened his eyes to find Dean on one knee with an opened black box that had a ring in it. He gasped and felt tears rising in his eyes.

"Castiel Novak, will you marry me?"

Castiel felt tears run down his cheeks as he said, "Yes."

Dean's eyes widened and a smile appeared on his face. He jumped up and kissed Castiel on the lips before putting the ring on his left ring finger.

Castiel looked at the ring and loved how it sparkled in the light. He looked up at Dean and said, "I love you."

"And, I love you, my Unknown Soldier."

They kissed and let their love and passion for each other take over.

* * *

Five months later, they didn't exactly get married, but they had a little ceremony in Las Vegas. Bobby, Sam, Gabriel, Anna, and even Owen attended it. They were the happiest they had ever been that day, and they lived happily ever after.

**The End**

* * *

A/N 2: *tears up* It's the end guys. Eek! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, faved, and alerted. If it wasn't for you guys, I probably would still be writing this fic. What a cheesy ending, lmao. Now to clear some things up. Dean was the one to adopt Owen, in Owen's eyes, they both adopted him. Hope that cleared everything up. :D Thanks again guys. :)

A/N 3: It may be awhile until I get another fanfic up. I'm still going through ideas and trying to see if I can actually finish it. Lol. So, stick with me, guys. :)

A/N 4: So, it took me a freakin' hour to go through all of the chapters to see if and how many mistakes I had. Omg, I had too many. Dx So, looks like the next story will be out a little later because I guess I make too many mistakes. Argh, stupid ADHD. :c I promise you guys that the next story, I will definitely take my time to write. :)


End file.
